callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grid
's map description}} Grid is a medium-sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Grid takes place in the abandonned city of Prypiat, Ukraine, and is made up of a series of small buildings, hangars, and generators across a snowy landscape, with a power/comms grid at one end. This map is supposed to resemble a communications antenna, similar to the Duga-3 array near Chernobyl (codenamed Russian woodpecker). On the East side of the map, a large area with lots of snowy foliage are ideal spots for snipers, especially the ones with Ghost. There are two known ventilation shafts made specifically for the RC-XD, one located in a pipe outside in the trees area to the East, and one in another building in the North to North-East area. Most of the fighting on this map tends to gravitate towards the truck in the center of the map and the two buildings on either side, especially on gametypes such as Domination, Demolition and Search and Destroy, where at least two objectives are in close proximity of either building at any time. As a result, the Black Ops spawn is an excellent choice for calling in Killstreak rewards, as there is more cover and fighting only occasionally occurs in the corners. In other gametypes (such as Team Deathmatch), this map is often quiet, and is usually open to more stealthy gameplay than that of other maps. There are many flanking routes and plenty of cover in between chokepoints. Capture the Flag matches usually end in overtime. This is because (provided teams are balanced) one of the flag spots is out in the open, offering little in the way of tactical flag running, and both teams will most likely win a round. There are trees on the East side of the map and hangars on the West side. Outside the map, many trees can be seen for miles, indicating that it is in a rural area. A large mountain scape can be spotted in the distance to the East side of the map (behind one of the team's spawn points in team based gamemodes). If the player is spectating or is in "Free Camera" in Theater mode, they can go above the map and spot mountains surrounding the map close by to the North, South, and East. The mountains to the West are in the distance and the sun can be seen just setting over them, indicating that the time of day in the map is early evening. Gallery GrigGrid.png|Grid minimap. Grid-1-.jpg|Described Grid map. GridOverview2.jpg|Grid Overview. BO Grid Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Grid Video thumb|300px|left|Gameplay on Grid with Commentary Trivia *Just like on the maps 'Radiation' and 'Cracked', there is also a clock in this map which matches the exact time on your home system. This clock can be located in the building next to the A flag in Domination, just before the room with the stairs and looks like what appears to be a science lab. *If the Russian Cyrillic on the big stone statue in the field is translated to English, it reads "Pripyat". This is good evidence that the map takes place in the Ukrainian city. *In addition to the fact above, this takes place in Pripyat due to the Duga-3 "Woodpecker" large Radar array seen in any part of the map. Only one array existed, just outside Pripyat. *There are fire extinguishers in some of the buildings. A shot would knock them off the wall, and a second shot will cause it to explode, damaging or even killing anyone close enough to the explosion. Fire extinguishers can also kill the player in the campaign mission, "Vorkuta". It is advised to shoot them off the wall, stay back, wait for an enemy, then shoot it again when they are close, killing them in an explosion of powder. *A glitch can happen that makes gunshots, explosions, jets, etc. echo forever until the round or match ends. *Another hint at the location of Grid, is a sign at the Spetsnaz spawn which is found when just entering Pripyat. *This map may refer to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *On the Wii version of Black Ops, Grid takes place later in the day, as it is darker. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps